Del otro lado
by SayurixSW
Summary: [One-Shot] Y si tengo suerte, comenzaríamos una historia de amor, podría entregarme como sólo una vez en la vida se hace, podrías llenar el vacío que llevo adentro desde que te conocí porque me faltas. Podrías encontrar en mí a aquella persona que te amara… y te amara incondicionalmente, a la que no podrías decepcionar, y si lo haces te perdonaría infinidad de veces.


**_Como a veces suele pasar, estás atrazada con muchas lecturas y tus propios fanfics,_**

 ** _pero cuando te sientas de repente y como un golpe te viene a la cabeza una idea._**

 ** _Una que no puedo esperar y que pide a gritos que la explayes en un papel._**

 ** _Este pequeño one-shot nació de varios sentimientos encontrados, espero que les guste._**

* * *

Como cada tarde te vi pasar por la vereda del frente, lo suficiente cerca para ver tu sonrisa y como se te iluminan los ojos de diversión por alguna cosa que dijo tu amigo. Pero como siempre demasiado lejos como para que me veas.

Si tuviera el valor de cruzar la calle quizás podría decirte algo, inventar alguna excusa tonta o incluso intentar caer encima de ti para tener que disculparme. Podríamos comenzar a ser amigos, podríamos descubrir que tenemos mucho en común, y juntos reírnos hasta de las cosas más tontas.  
Te contaría lo mucho que amo cantar, te contaría hasta mis más profundas tormentas. Te contaría lo hermoso que se me hace el cielo oscuro, que por las noches me gusta dormirme mirado ese infinito negro salpicado de estrellas. Que cuando lo hago suelo pensar en ti…

Por supuesto me encantaría escuchar cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, hasta los detalles más insignificantes, porque es algo que compartirías conmigo y eso me haría feliz.

Y si tengo suerte, comenzaríamos una historia de amor, podría entregarme como sólo una vez en la vida se hace, podrías llenar el vacío que llevo adentro desde que te conocí porque me faltas. Podrías encontrar en mí a aquella persona que te amara… y te amara incondicionalmente, a la que no podrías decepcionar, y si lo haces te perdonaría infinidad de veces.

Podríamos ser como esas parejas que caminan de la mano, que se besan para decir hola. Las que no se sienten solas porque a su lado hay una persona especial, como las que se acompañan en las tardes frías, que ríen y miran películas, que se dicen te amo.

O por el contrario, podrías romperme el corazón, podrías nunca enamorarte de mí. Podrías simplemente querer ser mi amigo, entonces entre días y días soñaría con tu amor. Sufriría, lloraría, pero al final por la vereda de enfrente alguien más volvería a pasar y de nuevo a empezar. Podrías incluso no volver a hablarme otra vez, perduraría en tu memoria mi nombre la vida de una mariposa.

 _Pero eso nunca voy a saberlo si no cruzo._

* * *

Me gustaría poder sólo cruzar la mitad, para ver si me ves e igualmente cruzas para encontrarte conmigo. Pero eres tan distraído que seguro no te darás cuenta, en cambio seguro que miras a esa chica que camina un poco adelante tuyo que parece como si corriera huyendo de ti.

Yo te entiendo, ella es hermosa, divertida, con un cuerpo perfecto y seguro ella tiene más en común contigo que yo. Saberlo hace que mis pies se afirmen más en el suelo y no me dejan avanzar, para peor pensamientos egoístas inundan mi mente.

 _Si tan solo voltearas y me miraras…_

* * *

Quizás podrías ver que mi belleza modesta podría hacerte feliz, porque con gusto te daría todo lo que necesitaras para serlo. Haría esa dicha mía y tus tristezas mis penas, intentaría protegerte con mi alma y cuerpo, besaría tu piel e intentaría curar las heridas debajo de ella.

Si tú cruzaras podríamos serlo todo, seré honesta, sé que con poco no me bastaría. Lo querría todo de ti, tus sonrisas, tus lágrimas, tus besos, tu amor y todo tu ser ¿da miedo verdad? Pero si alguna vez te has enamorado espero que me entiendas. Pienso que si yo fuera ella jamás te lastimaría, serías el centro de mi universo.

* * *

 _Si cruzara…_

 _ **Si cruzaras…**_

Si dijera algo…

 _ **Si me vieras…**_

* * *

Y el "hubiera" que tanto claman que no existe ronda por mi cabeza y quiero gritar, pero solo sonrió cuando mi amiga se ríe esperando que no se haya dado cuenta que te observaba.

 _Ya casi te has ido fuera de mi vista, estas bastante lejos ya._

* * *

-Sucrette ¿Vamos a clases o seguirás viendo a Armin toda la vida?- pregunta Rosalya.

Como siempre nunca se le escapa nada, siento mis mejillas arder y asiento antes de ver como desaparecías al final de la calle. Y el conteo para mi vuelve a comenzar, en retroceso todas las horas que faltan para verte esos 5 minutos mañana por la mañana, cuando vas de camino a tu colegio a tan solo unas cuadras del mío. Me gustaría, deseo tanto cruzar…

-Si tanto te gusta deberíamos visitar más seguido a Alexy…

Mi amiga siguió parloteando mientras yo canturreaba la canción que sé que tanto te gusta, esperando que algún día puedas escucharme cantarla, esperando que algún día sepas que me la aprendí solo por ti.

* * *

 _Esperar tener el valor de cruzar por ti, esperar que algún día cruces por mí._

Todavía no dejo a mi corazón decir _**inalcanzable…**_


End file.
